Winter afternoon
by Alex Verse Naberrie
Summary: "Goodness, it's snowing again." Sherlock complained. One winter (and boring) afternoon in universe, where Jim won.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A world, where Jim won in S2 and Sherlock is his "employee". The action is taking place between S2 and S3. A companion fic to "One Day at the exile" and "Returning".**

"Goodness, it's snowing again." Sherlock complained.

"So what? Were you a good girl and brought me coffee?" Moriarty said not taking his eyes from his laptop.

"Here." Holmes put a cup on Jim's desk. "I admit that our current apartment is more than comfortable, but we will not stay indoors all day, will we?" when the criminal consultant didn't reply, Sherlock continued. "Snow means that everyone will stay at home. Less movement, less action, less anything interesting."

"That's why, we have something called _Internet_." he presented the machine's screen as to a small child. "You can connect with everyone everywhere without going out from our luxurious hotel."

"We are in Vienna. In the capitol of..."

"I am hungry!" Jim stood up suddenly. "I have ordered dinner an hour ago. The bill, which they are making me pay is not worth it. Who I have to kill to... at last. Go and prepare the table."

"I hope that it will be a burglar."

"They do not knock."


	2. Chapter 2

After the meal, Moriarty returned to his work and Sherlock, left to himself, had hardly anything to do. (To safe his friends, Holmes agreed to go with the criminal consultant and promise to not sabotage his projects. An unfair deal, which he had managed to fulfill, but Jim wasn't so naïve as to trust him with any electronic devices.) At Baker street, at least he had his small laboratory or violin, now – many weeks would pass, until Sherlock was allowed to do any chemical experiments.

With all hotel's books read, he was moving between rooms as a ghost. Even occasional "bring me something to drink", "make me sandwich", "throw this moron, out of my room" or just listening to Jim's whines that people were so short-sighted, seemed like a joyous distraction.

After an hour or two, Moriarty grew irritated by his mood and ordered the detective to sit near the window, so he would have an eye on him. Sherlock didn't mind. There was always a small chance that he could overhear something useful and provide it to Mycroft. The problem was that he had no idea how.

"Besides snow, worse is only rain." Sherlock said gazing at empty white street with a few passer-bys and almost no cars. "London is so boring then."

"I like snow."

"What?" Holmes turned to Jim more than surprised.

"Well, snow flakes, than a _snow_ overall." he told Sherlock leaving his work momentary.

"Why?" he asked still doubtful. "If you are amazed by their beauty, then it isn't uncommon."

"Beauty?" Moriarty spatted. "Really?"

"Normal people say so or sing about white Christmas."

" _Boring_ people." he stood up and sat next to the detective on the floor. "Poor thing, you spent too much time around them and here are effects. Don't worry, daddy will take care of you."

"So why?" he tried to ignore Jim's hands, when they appeared around his body.

"Because each one is different." seeing Sherlock's confusion, Moriarty continued. "Snowflakes form in a wide variety of shapes. They even photographed them and tried to find an identical pare."

"And?"

"There were some similarities, but a 100% match? Never. Amazing, isn't it?"

"I have never thought that you could be romantic." he replied dully.

Jim smirked and between glances, they have their own private conversation.

 _Did I surprise you, my dear?_

 _No._

 _Really?_

 _A little._

 _And?_

 _Of course, you did. Stop it._

In the response, the criminal consultant clung to his detective even more.

"How can you stand it?" Sherlock asked hoping to stop Jim's hands, from going to his lower regions.

"You did have your laptop, when it was raining."

"It's not the same, you have to see the crime scene, meet people, talk to them, every detail is important. Even my lazy brother knew that. You can feel that you are in the centre of all things."

"Or being in the centre of all attentions?" the spider brushed his cheek. "It started to get boring after 5th time... and I realised that I need only one person to get notice of me."

Holmes flinched, when he was pushed to the floor, but didn't resist.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Jim whispered into his ear.

"Yes?" Anything to hold back the inevitable.

"Guess it."

"I have to guess something that only you know. I don't like riddles."

"Oh, well. I'm sure that I will manage to give you some ideas."

 _And you already know the answer._ Black eyes replied.

"Your work..." he stopped when, Moriarty attacked his neck.

 _Yes. I do._

Against all logic and nature, Jim thought that he found two identical snowflakes.

"I'm so changeable... and I can't leave you bored."

Outside, winter didn't plan to leave any time soon.


End file.
